Airlines and other mobile platform providers, such as companies that provide passenger and/or cargo transportation by bus, train or ship, must constantly update, upgrade and reconfigure onboard computer systems with software programs and associated data files to assure the systems have the correct and up-to-date information.
Recently, some mobile platform providers have implemented mobile platform operation and maintenance enhancement systems (OMES) to provide valuable mobile platform operational, maintenance and performance information and data onboard the mobile platform. An OMES typically includes a plurality of modular, integrated hardware and software mobile platform subsystems located throughout the mobile platform that collect, compile and store various information and data, execute various software application and algorithms, and communicate with other subsystems and/or remotely located mobile platform provider central data systems.
One such modular, integrated hardware and software mobile platform subsystem is an electronic travel bag (ETB), which is a general purpose computer that provides the mobile platform crew with access to and utilization of many different software applications. For example, such an ETB can provide valuable information regarding mobile platform fuel consumption and requirements, provide GPS technology, assist in onboard surveillance, provide electronic log book applications for use by mobile platform crew to record metric and fault data, and many other tasks that simplify and improve the maintenance, operation and performance of the mobile platform. Such a mobile platform subsystem communicates with one or more remote client systems to provide a comprehensive end-to-end system that utilizes the mobile platform subsystem(s) as a “node” in the comprehensive system.
Implementation of these subsystems involves continual maintenance of software programs and associated data files to assure that the mobile platform, the OMES and the subsystems all have the correct, up-to-date data, information and configurations. Many of the subsystems have a plurality of parts, i.e. components, configuration data, data files and software applications, each of which has a related part number. In some instances, specific parts must be updated on a frequent basis. For example, national regulations require that airlines substantiate that all the airline's aircraft have systems in place to assure each aircraft and its systems meet specific configuration requirements that can change on a monthly, weekly or daily basis. This puts a burden on mobile platform configuration management, mobile platform routing operations, and mobile platform maintenance to assure that all OMES and subsystems of all mobile platforms are configured with current and up-to-date parts.
Typically, this configuration management and maintenance is done via a manual system that requires the mobile platform maintenance crews to hand load the software parts, i.e. the configuration files, data files, software applications and application databases. For example, mobile platform maintenance personnel must locate applicable drawings which define the configuration to be loaded and locate the appropriate parts, such as removable storage device. The software parts are then downloaded to a portable data loader that is then carried onto the mobile platform to download the software parts to the particular subsystems. Additionally, there is typically no automatic confirmation that the subsystems have been newly configured, other than the paperwork which accompanies the loading job. This manual process requires that the mobile platform provider develop the loading configuration, initiate paperwork to load the mobile platform, and then direct the maintenance personnel to assemble the load, e.g. with CDs or by loading a PMAT. The software parts must then be loaded on the mobile platform subsystems, and then paperwork for updating configuration management systems must be assembled after the load to assure that the mobile platforms are in the correct configuration. This is a manpower intensive task which requires access to the mobile platform and back-office support to gather the completed loading jobs and assure correct configuration.
Therefore, there is a need to automate and stream line the task of mobile platform systems and subsystems configuration management and maintenance.